After Eli The Story of Solora
by The Tirlalaith FantasyComedian
Summary: This pick-ups near the end of the movie, and then plunges into what happened to Solora. Solora tells it in her own words. She is focused on journeying home, but the faith of Eli, takes her in an unexpected turn.
1. Prologue

After Eli

PROLOGUE:

This is my story. The story of Solora. This is the time, events, and places that took a turn in my life, after Eli died. When Eli was alive, he taught me that, what he believed in, had to be carried on; his work was done here on earth. Being the closest thing to a friend (he and I knew this to be true), he asked me to take a copy of a KJV, and to share the things taught in it, to others who will listen; after Lombardi had published his work. Unsure of his request, I took two copies with me. Yet, I had a life to live now. Eli's life had been hard, most of it focused on fulfilling the vision and obeying the calling that he had. Lombardi was present when Eli requested this. He suggested that I go to one of the churches on the mainland, and search for my spiritual calling.

Three days later, Eli died. During that time, he gave me his diary in which was recorded his sojourning and experiences from the time he found the leather-bound KJV in Braille form to the delivering of it's words to Lombardi. Hours before he died, he wrote what he called a "thanksgiving" to the voice of his God. He guessed that after his life expired here on this desolate earth, that I would take my journey home. With his request and my permission, he gave me a blessing. To tell you the truth, it made me blush, and yet, it was moving. After thanking Lombardi, he gave his last breath.

Here I am now; on a dusty and completely desolate road. Before I left Alcatraz, Lombardi told me I was welcome to stay. I told him that I should move on and he then asked me where my destination lay. I told him, I was heading home.

But where was home? Back to my blind mother, and Carnegie? Excluding Eli, Lombardi, and the museum in Alcatraz, the town where I had been born and raised under Carnegie's intense rule, was the only world I knew. The world outside that, was a ruin, and a desolation. Amazing. So many words I have learned, during my short stay in Alcatraz; guided by the only two friends I truly knew.

Little did I knew, looking back now, that the voice, the God of Eli; was watching over me. I believe, it must have been something to do with Eli's blessing, or...the words to describe it...his supplication on my part. I've been protected so far, these past 2 weeks since I left Alcatraz, Lombardi, and Eli's resting place. Yet, I worry. Will it last?


	2. My Departure to my Late Plans

My Departure to my Late Plans

Regardless of the fact that it had been skinned with the effects of the legendary nuclear apocalypse, the buildings and "skyscrapers" still stood in standing and firm condition. Much of the tall structures stood to half the existing creation that they were, but had stayed so for the past years. Though the city was bruised with ruin, it was not in a state that called for salvaging. Thus, many inhabitants still took refuge and possession of this habitable remnant. Compared to the life I had lived and only known under Carnegie, San Francisco might as well be El Derado.

There were several contrasts between Carnegie's town, and San Francisco. The sight of metal shacks that were pieced and patched together, was scarcely seen in this city. Houses I had never before, seen the like of, stood in standing and strong condition; only the outside and paint had been stripped away. Lombardi told me that San Francisco and the whole of the land had been much more beautiful then it was now. I tried to use my imagination, but it seemed nothing compared to what I saw.

The streets were constantly crowded with the nonstop en mass of people, because of the shops and businesses that (according to what I learned from Lombardi) were still running and in good condition since the time of the "Return of the Hidden". The town under Carnegie, experienced much pain and tyranny. The Engineer was lucky to keep his job. There were very few businesses that lasted long under Carnegie. Carnegie and his men taxed and took freely; and if a business even hinted attraction of withdrawal from Carnegie, it was soon turned into another unoccupied building; to stand and share in the same silence that held the people in my hometown. Carnegie knew very well how a point of commerce, foreign to his dreams and ambitions, threatened to overthrow the snug position he was in.

Perhaps the only similarity between Carnegie Town and San Francisco, was the debris and trash that littered and blew about freely. San Francisco was certainly a more colorful town. A variety of everything was there. Cars were mostly in use by the rich and the necessities of the town, hospice in particular. Transportation on the public streets was mostly walking or biking. Bikes were unheard of in my hometown.

I won't tell you all the wonderful, curious, and sometimes delightful experiences I saw and sampled of. These I keep to myself. This is the place where I start to give an account of myself.

A/N I'm still working on this section. She doesn't end here. If she did, the title is worthless. SHE HASN"T MADE ANY PLANS YET! GOOD GRIEF! KEEP WRITING YOU SELF-IDIOT!


End file.
